Shut Up and Kiss Me
by SunDragon27
Summary: Back at the TND Hot Spot, this time Fanny is finished with the little dance she does with Patton. Can she sing a special song to get him to finally kiss her? Read and find out!


**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

**Welcome back me! Okay here's the third edition in my TND Hot Spot singing stories! We've already seen Rachel and Nigel, and last time I did the ever famous Kuki and Wally! Who will it be this time? Indeed it is our favorite loud-mouth, short tempered duo! Fanny and Patton! The song highlighted today is by Orianthi (one of my favorites) and is called 'Shut Up and Kiss Me. Oh and for the purpose of these series of stories you just gotta pretend that Fanny grew out of her annoying, high pitched, heavily accented voice. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Fanny, are you feeling alright?" Rachel asked looking at her friend with concern. The red head had been sitting in a daze for a while now and the others were starting to worry.

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine, I was just seeing if I could will myself into a coma so I wouldn't have to do this." She replied placing her chin in the palm of her hand looking defeated. "It doesn't work."

"Come on Fanny, it's not that bad. You'll be fine." Kuki giggled from a top her bed going through her playlist on her iPod.

"Yeah if I can do it so can you." Rachel encouraged smiling.

"Rach, Nigel was a completely different story! We all knew that he liked you!" Fanny protested standing up and throwing her arms in the air.

"Chill girl, we all know that Patton likes you too so it ain't that different at all." Abby pointed out chowing down on some popcorn.

"I'm the only one who will be singing; in fact Rach is the only other one who will actually be on stage with me!" The Irish girl fretted some more.

"Wally and Hoagie too!" Kuki reminded. She was so happy when they both agreed to help with this crazy idea. The song unfortunately didn't need a keyboard player she Nigel got out of this one. It was for the better though. It would make Patton less suspicious as to why his bandmates were disappearing on a Friday night.

"You know you're freaking out as much as Rachel was and look how that turned out? Abby thinks you just need to relax." Abby said as she pushed down Fanny's shoulders to force her to sit in a chair again.

"Hey you should be happy I know how to play base or _Patton_ would be on stage with you." The blonde began to giggle.

"Hahaha can you imagine? He would probably stop playing out of shock!" The Japanese laughed out. Soon everyone had the image in their head and were laughing.

"Our lives are terribly convenient aren't they?" Fanny pointed out and the others cocked their heads to think about it.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Fanny was backstage wringing her hands together. She was beyond nervous. She, Rachel, Wally and Hoagie had to come extra early to the Hot Spot in order to make their stories of why they couldn't hang out on a Friday night accurate. Which just gave her more time to think about how crazy this was and how bad of idea it seemed to be now.

"Fanny relax!" Rachel forcefully said to her.

"Yeah this is about the coolest idea ever!" Wally put in. "I'm mean the guitar solo in this song is totally wicked."

"Yeah, not to mention I can wait to see the look on Patton's face. It's gonna be priceless!" Hoagie agreed from his position on the drummer's seat.

Rachel glared at the both of them that told them they were idiots. They both cringed, too many times have they seen that glare directed at them on missions and in general.

"Look Fanny you really should relax, I mean not only is this song absolutely perfect for the two of you but Patton will be super impressed that you had to guts to do this. Not that he would ever admit it but that's just Patton." Wally encouraged that best way he could.

"Yeah the sexual tension between the two of you lately is so thick it could be cut with a knife. He might just do exactly what the song says." The American boy said simply. Rachel gave him an exasperated look and he shrugged.

"You guys better be right or I'll beat the crap out of both of you." Fanny threatened standing up and grabbing the mic.

"Atta girl." Rachel smiled.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Well we're an odd group tonight aren't we?" Patton said and stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Yeah it's never just been us four." Kuki said.

"I cant believe everyone else was busy." Patton looked a little more down then he probably intended.

"Are you sure it's just not Fanny your bummed about not seeing?" Nigel teased. Kuki giggled and Abby smirked.

"No!" Patton answered a little too quickly and they others gave him a look.

"Oh just admit it baby, you got the hotts for her and you got them bad." Abby put in sipping her root beer. Patton glared at her.

"Think whatever you want but your wrong." The blush on brunette's cheeks said otherwise though.

"Right…." She replied.

"Aw Patton you're blushing." Kuki pointed out and they all laughed when he blushed more.

"I'm surprised you two aren't more upset. I mean both the people you're dating are busy on a Friday night. In fact shouldn't you be more upset?" Patton directed the attention away from him and his confused love life to the suspicions of why they didn't have dates. Nigel and Kuki exchanged glances and seemed to have a silent war at which one would get to answer. Finally the bald Brit broke down.

"Well you see…." He began nervously.

"How you all doing tonight TND?!" The DJ picked just the best time to speak out to them all saving the three friends from something that could have been disastrous. Everyone cheered loudly.

"Alright we have a unique and amazing show for you tonight. You all know the band Purple Ink right?" More cheers. "Well we've got two of their band members here tonight accompanying to very special, pretty ladies as they sing a song meant for someone in the crowd." The DJ announced and claps and whistles rang across the room.

Patton looked extremely confused now and looked towards Nigel. To his surprise the bald boy looked like he knew exactly what was going on and he was about to question when the DJ continued.

"Alright well let's give it up for Wally, Hoagie, Rachel and Fanny!" The curtains opened as the crowd applauded for the four on stage. Fanny was in the front with Wally on her right and Rachel on her left. Hoagie was somewhat behind them and he clicked his drumsticks together to begin the song.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game_

Fanny sang the beginning and had the full attention of the room, especially a certain boy who was instantly mesmerized by the red heads voice.__

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster but  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

Fanny pointed to herself and began to look straight at Patton at this point though only he could really tell. She sang the chorus with Rachel being her echoes. __

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Patton's eye's opened wider at the end of the chorus with his mouth hanging open slightly. He still hadn't gotten control over his body though. He seemed completely frozen in shock. Their friends looked on in great amusement cheering the others on with everyone else.__

So shut up!  
So shut up!

Fanny had now seemed to gain an enormous boost of confidence and was singing the song with vigor and passion.__

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Finally Patton began to twitch and a blush dusted across his cheeks, though it was too dim in the room for those far away to tell. He began to think at how well the song fit them. How much they would fight and scream at each other but at the same time couldn't ignore the attraction between them. __

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it

Fanny winked at Patton and a smirk crossed his face at the truth behind the lyrics. Smiles found their way to their friends faces at the way the plan seemed to work out just as they thought.  
_  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

Wally stepped forward a bit to play his guitar solo and the crowed, especially his girlfriend, cheered at how fast his fingers were flying.__

So shut up! (Rachel)

The guitar solo continued and Abby looked over to see if Patton's face had changed at all only to find that he had completely disappeared. She got the others attention and they began to look to see where the boy had run off too. Finally Kuki pointed ahead of them and they could see Patton making his way through the crowd towards the stage.__

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

By now Patton had made it close enough for people to notice him and a spot-light appeared out of nowhere to shine on him. Fanny had been watching his journey to the stage the entire time, smiling all the way.__

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Fanny had gone down to her knees at the edge of the stage where she met Patton and lowered her head slowly towards his.

_So shut up! (_Rachel)

_Just shut up and kiss me_

As soon as the last words were out of her mouth, Patton wasted no time on doing exactly what she said. After all arguing with Fanny was something most people didn't want to do.

Everyone cheered either for the song played or for the fact that their two loud-mouth operatives finally broke down the thin barrier of resentment. Their friends both on and off stage cheered for the two of them and for themselves after another successful plan at the TND Hot Spot.

About ten minutes later the eight friends were gathered at a table with food and drinks for all.

"Wow Rach I didn't know you were so great at the bass." Hoagie complimented sitting next to Abby.

"Thanks Hoags, it was actually a lot of fun playing with you guys." She smiled while sitting on Nigel's lap.

"Hey now don't go taken my position." Patton teased. They all laughed.

"Well guys here's too another success and to how incredibly convenient our lives are!" Wally put his glass up and they all said cheers, clinking the root beers together.

**Well that's three down and one more couple to go! I hope you guys liked the story! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


End file.
